Regarding a Two-Way Mirror
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Alphonse's thoughts during the funeral of Alfons. AlfonsxNoa if you squint.


**Hey, look, something I wrote at twelve in the morning that isn't perverted! Sorry, the title is super random. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own FMA!**

* * *

The first thing I saw were the different roses scattered around the grave, seemingly left by many different people. I saw Rose- no, I always got confused- Noa, leave one red rose. Accompanying the single red rose were white roses, blue roses, black roses, yellow roses, pink roses.

I remembered something of Mum's I had read. Red roses symbolised romantic love, white for innocence, blue for the impossible, black for farewell, yellow for well wishes and pink for gratitude. It seemed fitting. Both Ed and I dropped a yellow and pink rose each.

I saw Ed's face. It was stoic, showing no emotion whatsoever. That's how I knew he was close to breaking point. That was the face he wore when leaving Mustang behind, for fear of truly hurting him, or against any Homunculus. It meant some strong emotion was about to show.

I may have regained all of my lost memories, but that didn't help in the slightest concerning the time he left Amestris.

All I knew is that he became close to two people; one resembled me and the other resembled Rose.

Who knew what they had done in that time. Ed was happy to leave me behind, did that mean I'd been replaced? Maybe in his two years on Earth he grew closer with them then he ever was with me. I had no way of knowing.

The priest began to speak. Religion must have been a big thing here. I couldn't help but be reminded of Ishbal and Liore. But Alfons wasn't very religious, he was like us; a man of science. He believed in things that were there. He didn't believe blindly.

Rose- Noa, I meant- turned to look at me. She gave me a sad smile, one that I tried and failed to return. My eyes began to water; it really hit me that that was where life on continued for us. That I wouldn't see Winry or Granny Pinako or Rose or Teacher or Mustang or- I should have stopped or I might have listed everyone I'd ever met.

Noa - yes, that was her name - began to sing. I had no idea what she was saying, all I'd learnt of English so far was_ hello_, but I could tell it was melancholy and full of regret. Ed's jaw squared a little bit more. Obviously he could understand everything she was singing.

And then I heard one word - _roma_. It meant human. How I knew this I do not know, though I could have assumed I read it in one of the many books I came across.

I saw the picture upon the grave, a picture of a boy who I had seen in the mirror for the past two years, though with some alterations. I slowly began to cry.

That boy - Alfons - he was a part of me. Though he was a part that was locked away, one that I was never meant to know about, he was still a part of me.

He was a link between Ed and me - obviously he reminded Ed of me, and I subconsciously saw into his life. It was because of him I never gave up on Ed, and because of him Ed went back through the gate.

Suddenly, the few, slow tears had began to increase in size and quantity. A part of me had just died. Ed, who finally noticed, put his arm around me. It was just like when we were kids. I could tell it was just as much for him as it was for me.

Noa's song reached a long, high note before it finally ended. She bowed, her eyes growing watery. She came and stood next to me, and took my hand. She squeezed and I squeezed back, trying to show gratitude. An older man took her place, presumably to make a speech.

We had known each other little more than a day and so far had no chance of understanding each other. But she must have been able to tell I was important to Ed. _Or something_. Personally, I had no idea. But she was kind.

I wondered what Ed and Noa thought of me, crying over someone I'd never met. _But that didn't mean I didn't know him_. I knew some things about him. Mostly I knew I was grateful for him taking care of Ed. Ed's a person who was hard to keep in line.

I began to wonder how Ed saw Noa and Alfons. I remembered Ed's very small and very brief crush on Rose. The closest thing to romance he'd ever been involved in; Winry was definitely a big sister.

Had that crush carried over to Earth? Had he maybe liked Noa for a completely different reason? Or maybe he liked Alfons… I looked over at Ed's stoic face again, though his composure was slowly slipping.

I hoped not. Not because they were both males, but Alfons was similar to me in looks, and possibly shared some traits. Wouldn't it have been weird to like someone who reminded you of your brother? But, some people found that a perfectly fine reason.

Maybe he was simply good friends with the both of them. Maybe it was Noa who liked Alfons or the other way around - the sadness in her song seemed real. Maybe they'd liked each other but never said anything, and then nothing could have come of it.

As the older man walked off to be replaced by one who was slightly younger, I filled with indignation. Surely, all those people would have thought of Alfons when they saw me. But I was my own person! I _existed_, I had a _legacy_, I was a star pupil of a horrific teacher, I created a new kind of alchemy, even!

Even Ed would think of Alfons when he looked at me. He would think of _rockets_ and _space_ and _coughing_ and_ blood_. I didn't want him to think of anyone else when he looked at me. Just _me_, Alphonse.

Ed began to whisper, "Look, Al. I… missed you, you know. I know you are one person separate from him. I never even called him Al, I always called him _Alfons_, because Al is your name… But you have to understand, he was… a good friend. He kept me grounded when you couldn't. You have to thank him."

I looked at him, my tears stopped for a single second before they returned with double the force. I nodded fiercely. When the man walked off, I let go of Noa's hand, and both her arm and Ed's arm dropped to their sides, both wearing startled expressions.

I stood in front of all the people, who also had startled faces._ A younger though different Alfons_, I thought wryly. I stood before them, still crying, while taking a shaky breath.

"I… look. You don't understand me. I don't understand you. But he, Alfons, was a good person. I've never met him, but I knew him. I have to thank him. I also have to apologise. And I have to promise that I will resume my post of taking care of Ed."

None of them, save Ed, understood me. None of them knew me. _But they all smiled at me_.

I saw Ed's eyes begin to water, though he didn't allow any tears to fall. Noa grasped my hand again while Ed resumed his earlier position. The both of them were very shocked. I understand why Ed was shocked, but surely all Noa understood where the names mentioned. But maybe she understood, somehow.

Another person went up, this time a woman who resembled Gracia. I stiffened. Was I doomed to be by bombarded by people who looked like those who were important to me? She gave a long, slow speech. I could somehow tell that she was going to miss him, that he helped her in some way.

Many others went up, some old, some young. They all spoke solemnly. All the while, Ed and Noa never let go of me. The three of us stood there unmoving, except for Noa's and my tears, like statues.

Eventually, after everyone finished speaking, Noa let go of me to go and sing again. She began dancing, slowly at first, but soon enough her pace grew faster and faster. She began singing. One by one, everyone else began singing.

Ed was the last to join in (though I was surprised he joined in at all), and he joined Noa at the front. I, not being able to sing the song, also joined Noa up the front, but to dance. It was the longest song I'd ever heard, lasting for a seemingly fifteen minutes.

He was me, though a different version; a slightly different name, looks and personality. My tears were still falling, but at this moment they grew slightly faster. I was truly grateful for the insights into his life, for the chance to see Ed grow.

No matter the resentment, the jealousy, the confusion, the lack of knowledge I may have felt - I thought Alfons Heiderich was a man to be celebrated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated~**

**-Aisusoudo**


End file.
